Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/2 April 2016
02:53 HSD 02:53 it's the new drug 02:59 HD 02:59 I made new pictures with a new program 03:00 Would you like to see them? @HD 03:00 They looks really nice 03:00 And they're darkness related pictures too @HD 03:00 look* 03:01 HD? 03:01 C'mon you'll like them 03:04 DJ 03:04 My drawing skills are pretty crappy, right? 03:04 @DJ 03:04 to DJ 03:04 Please hear me DJ 03:04 to DJ 03:04 @DJ 03:05 ok 03:05 I did say ping me from communist chat 03:09 HD 03:09 You know how my pictures are crappy right? 03:09 @HD 03:09 yeah 03:09 kappa 03:10 Well 03:10 (kappa) 03:10 I made new pictures 03:10 Thread:310745 03:10 HD 03:11 What do you think? 03:11 @HD 03:11 @HD 03:11 (What is your Opinion on them?) 03:12 @HD 03:12 they be ugly 03:12 Really? 03:12 @HD 03:12 make a comic 03:12 HD 03:12 I'm being serious 03:12 Maybe that will turn out better 03:12 I put some effort into those 03:13 I'm being serious >:( 03:14 so am i 03:14 not that it's any betetr than what I can do 03:15 >:( 03:15 I worked hard on those 03:17 make a comic, amybe it will be better 03:17 >:( 03:19 hi 03:19 Hi 03:22 . 03:24 03:25 kappa 03:25 kppJA 03:26 oh no 03:26 not 03:26 (another one) 03:26 * (anotherone) 03:29 what is trhat from 03:29 DJ Kowling 03:29 or something 03:29 DJ Kahled 03:29 I think 03:34 DJ kALE 03:35 YES 03:35 YES 03:41 what? 03:45 ScribbleMasterer 03:45 Your voice 03:45 If i can't use your voice 03:45 then what voice should i use? 03:45 like fff said, use his voice 04:01 Do any of you have pvz2 worlds i could use for Pvz Iat (remake? 04:04 followtheseinstructionswhenyoucan'trememberwhichthingsarerecycleable﻿ 04:07 .... 04:07 i dunno 04:07 hi 04:07 DJ 04:07 hi 04:07 You must finish the Farmlands 04:07 Please 04:07 Ok 04:07 I need it finished NOW 04:07 starting now 04:07 Okay 04:07 Now please finish 04:08 I'm getting quite impatient. 04:09 FFF, DJ, do you have any pvz2 worlds i could use for my remake of it? 04:09 nope 04:09 SOrry 04:09 Pvz1 area 04:09 onlh 04:09 we're making pvz1 stuffs now 04:09 ^ 04:10 Any ideas for time periods? 04:10 nope 04:10 Hmmm 04:10 Since I'm studying it in History 04:10 The American Revolution 04:10 kk 04:11 how would i make that into a pvz2 world? 04:11 Alright 04:11 Do you even know what the American Revolution is? 04:12 @TLH 04:12 Ik Ptp 04:13 a political thing 04:13 Nope 04:13 04:13 im not from the usa so i dont pay much attention to that 04:13 A WAR. 04:13 Well. 04:13 It was how America came to be 04:13 And it happened 04:13 Oh i dunno 04:14 more than 200 years ago!!!!! 04:14 It was the British vx. America 04:14 vs.* 04:14 ok 04:14 I'm more likely ok learning between America and Philippines 04:14 since I like America 04:15 and so as my brother 04:15 We memorized all of the 50 states of america and there capitals 04:15 adding American Revolution as a world right now 04:16 Okay 04:16 The zombies could be British Soldier 04:16 Soldiers* 04:18 What should the Zombot be? 04:18 The Zombot will be a bunch of Soldiers holding zomboss in a chair 04:18 (a royal one of course) 04:18 But what name? 04:19 Hmmm 04:19 IDK 04:19 Most of the battles America faced where just Soldiers 04:19 Hmmm 04:19 Zombot Revolution Crusher? 04:20 Zombot Revolu-tron? 04:20 Wait 04:20 Was was Dr. Zomboss' first name? 04:21 Edgar 04:21 @DJ HD and TLH 04:21 Oh 04:21 Zombot Revoluchine 04:22 Im doing Zombot Revolu-tron 04:23 Meh 04:23 It's just that 04:23 Tron has been done with the Tomorrow-tron 04:23 So I wanted to choose something that hasn't been done. 04:23 @TLH 04:24 I did tron like 10 times though already 04:24 so i dont care 04:24 Sitll 04:24 Still* 04:24 There's nothing wrong with actually being original :/ 04:24 Anti-Revolu-tron? 04:24 as the zombot? 04:25 Dude 04:25 The Zombot Revoluchine. 04:25 As in Machine and Revolution. 04:26 changed 04:27 any other time periods? 04:27 For me 04:27 The Revolution is one of the times where spirit was the main thing. 04:28 Every american fighting was worth 100 men 04:28 They fought for so long 04:28 In horrible conditions 04:28 Against the strongest army in the world 04:28 As well as having help from France. 04:28 But... 04:28 I need more time periods 04:28 In the end, Kind George (the third) was finally beaten. 04:28 Ummmmm 04:28 idk 04:29 *in deep thought* 04:33 someuser reply 04:36 reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeef 04:38 When was the first submarine invented? 04:42 198Sandwich 04:43 Heheheheh 04:43 @Scribble 04:43 TLH 04:43 ? 04:43 I can think of a Time Period 04:43 Hmmm 04:45 I need a time period 04:45 How about the Greek Era? 04:45 Got an ancient greek olympics world 04:45 :/ 04:45 What about adding Kung-Fu World? 04:45 Nope 04:45 How about Transylvania? 04:46 Y'know, when Vlad (Dracula) ruled? 04:46 how about september 11th? 04:46 Scribble 04:46 Transylvanian Terror 04:46 Don't ever joke about that again @Scribble 04:46 i'm sorry :( 04:46 Because if you do 04:46 ... 04:47 With Zombot Vampiric Impaler 04:47 You're going to have a bad time, right here right now if continue 04:47 @Scribble 04:47 k 04:47 in all seriousness 04:48 @FFF, is Transylvanian Terror with The Zombot Vampiric Impaler good? 04:48 how about the plastic age 04:49 FFF? 04:51 ill just add it 04:51 I have a complain for game freak 04:51 how come machamp can throw 1000 punches in 2 seconds 04:52 but still can't learn double slap 04:52 i mean it has four arms 04:52 Yes @TLH 04:53 IKR 04:53 AND 04:53 AEGISLASH CANT LEARN CUT 04:53 WTF 04:53 IKR 04:53 I MEAN IT'S A SWORD 04:53 IKR 04:55 AND ARCEUS HAS A FAIRY TYPE FORM 04:55 BUT IT CAN'T LEARN FAIRY TYPE MOVES 04:55 WTF 04:55 Also Scribble 04:55 ? 04:55 I'm planning on buildign a Village City in Minecraft 04:56 It's going to be a classic sized world covered in Villager houses 04:57 kewl 04:57 Oh come on 04:58 I know it may sound like one of those unimportant bss that you just say cool to cuz u dont care 04:58 ITS A 864 WORLD BY 864 WORLD 04:58 it is cool 04:58 And 04:58 i care 04:58 IT WILL BE ENTIRLEY COVERED IN HOUSES 04:58 AND THAT IS JUST THE SMALLEST SIZE 04:58 i want a pic 05:00 Dude 05:00 I just started the project 05:00 Gimme time bro 05:03 Im gonna leave chat in a sec to play minecraft, so bye 05:07 Apparently E.T Porn exists 05:07 TEP WHY 05:07 Thank god he didn't link it 05:15 brb 05:41 It's still April Fool's? 05:41 oh god 05:41 remember the hilarious dialouge i shared 05:41 "Trubbish used Recycle" 05:41 "But it Failed" 05:42 beautiful 05:42 if you don't get it, trubbish is the garbage pokemon 05:42 and garbage can 05:43 NOT 05:43 be recycled 05:43 actually 05:43 plastic and paper can be recycled 05:43 and food waste can be recycled into compost 05:43 so yeah 05:44 then why isn't trubbish the compost pokemon? 05:45 because it hasn't been recycled yet 05:46 It's also the Trash Bag Pokémon 05:47 btw 05:47 http://scribblemasterer.deviantart.com/art/Seedot-Sub-Species-600061329 05:48 iz a subspeces 05:50 oh cool 05:50 which one do you like best 05:50 But what I hate about Pokemon subspecies is that the variations are too different, so you can't tell if it's a different pokemon or not (without looking at the name) 05:50 I like acacia 05:50 thx 05:50 btw look at the comments section 05:51 Yeah, they're all cute 05:51 but look who sent that comment 05:52 i featured that comment 05:52 because it was sent by fff 05:53 ik 05:54 ohaider 05:55 what's your least favourite pokemon 05:56 are you asking me, or LD? 05:56 both of you 05:56 I haven't watch it but I think that's blastoise 05:57 wait 05:57 who 05:57 add the kappa ? 05:57 ahhh 05:57 y'DOI!!! 05:57 look at the date 05:57 save me!!! 05:57 Happy April Fool's? 05:57 To day isn' april fools 05:57 yyyyyes it is 05:58 in my country 05:58 oh 05:58 it's april 2nd in my contry 05:58 well whoever added that, it's april fools in their country 05:58 But this is cool 05:58 XD 05:58 lol 05:59 did you know that in the gen 3 games and remakes, wally can catch a shiny ralts? 05:59 My least fav is Masquerain 05:59 mine is litwick because it eats your soul s/ makes me afraid of it because of the fire 06:00 it eats your soul makes me afraid of it because of the fire* 06:00 Almond Shivraj Shekhar kappa kappa kappa 06:00 it eats your soul makes me afraid of it because of the fire** 06:00 FINALLY 06:00 but seriously it eats your soul 06:01 this is the pokedex entry from pokemon Y 06:01 "Litwick shines a light that absorbs the life energy of people and Pokémon, which becomes the fuel that it burns." 06:01 so basically, it eats your soul 06:02 Almond Shivraj Shekhar 06:02 ? 06:05 let's do some blind pokemon drawing 06:06 FPF 06:06 find a pokemon 06:06 and describe it in basic shapes one at a time 06:07 uhhh 06:07 ummm 06:07 basic shapes? 06:07 i.e. make a triangle here, make a triangle there 06:08 Okay, so there's a circle 06:08 done 06:08 and two triangles for eyes 06:08 done 06:09 *watches* 06:09 circles for pupils [06